


Ten Points to Gryffindor

by Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Desk Sex, Detention, Established Relationship, Implied dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: Harry is of the opinion that using a desk solely to mark papers is a wasted opportunity. He decides to take up the matter with Severus.





	Ten Points to Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts 'desk sex' and 'hair pulling' for the Drarry Discord Rarepair Bingo

“I’m just saying, it looks very sturdy.” Harry gives the desk an experimental shove to demonstrate, which nearly sends a jar of newt eyes toppling onto the floor. He nudges his glasses onto his nose and gives Severus a sheepish grin. “Sorry.”

Severus folds his arms and glares at Harry. “If I had known you were harbouring detention fantasies—”

“Not detention fantasies exactly.” Harry looks thoughtful. “Although, what do you think that might involve?”

Severus sniffs, brushing a stray speck of dust from his robes. “Writing lines and helping me alphabetise my potions.” He gives Harry a swift look up and down. “A Gryffindor tie, naturally.”

“Merlin forbid you’d put a Slytherin in detention.” Harry rolls his eyes. “No thanks.”

Severus approaches Harry, pinning him rather effectively against the desk. He allows himself an inward smirk at the way Harry’s throat works. “What kind of scenario were you imagining?”

“I’m not sure exactly. Something a bit racier than _alphabetising_.”

“Indeed?” Severus flicks his hand and the items on the desk arrange themselves in a tidy pile on the floor. He appreciates the shiver that travels through Harry’s body and the way his eyes get glazed. He frowns at the dark shadows beneath Harry’s eyes and makes a mental note to address that in due course. He slides Harry’s glasses from his face, holding them between his fingertips and puts his lips close to Harry’s ear. “Did you imagine there might be other forms of discipline involved, _Mr_ Potter?”

“Oh, I’d have thought so.” Harry’s voice is delightfully unsteady. “A student like me needs a firm hand, so to speak.”

Severus slides a finger along Harry’s jaw. He never imagined he might one day think of Harry Potter as exquisite, and yet, here he is. “You have not been sleeping.” 

“You’ve been away at that conference of yours.” A flicker of uncertainty crosses Harry’s features. “Sorry.”

“Hush. I’m not going to punish you for having insomnia, you little twit.”

“Will you punish me for something else?” Harry looks eager again. He fiddles with the buckle on Severus’s belt through his robes and doesn’t quite meet his eyes. Severus supposes he imagines he’s being subtle.

“In due course, if you wish.” Severus brushes his thumb to Harry’s cheek, studying him closely. Severus can feel the magic rolling through Harry and the restless energy which vibrates through his body. He knows enough of Harry by now to know what he yearns for in moments like this and it is Severus’s distinct pleasure to give it to him. _It makes me feel grounded,_ Harry said once. _Less like I’m a balloon that’s about to pop. Tethered_. “Turn around, Harry.”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry winks, before turning and placing his palms flat on the desk. “Like this?”

“That will suffice, for now.” Severus gives Harry’s backside a light swat and doesn’t miss the way he mutters a curse under his breath. “Clothes.”

“ _Fuck_ , yeah okay.” A pulse of magic leaves Harry naked. “Better?”

“Almost.” Severus is glad Harry can’t see his face because displays of wandless, non-verbal magic are a potent aphrodisiac. They also serve to remind Severus – happily, given their current situation – that Harry is no longer anything close to resembling Severus’s student. Severus twists his fingers in Harry’s hair and pulls his head back, exposing the decadent arc of his throat. “I think just one further detail…” 

Harry wriggles as a loose Gryffindor tie circles his neck. He sucks in a sharp breath, a low laugh leaving him in a giddy rush. “Can I still lose House Points?”

“Oh, undoubtedly.” Severus presses close to Harry, ensuring Harry can feel the folds of material against his skin. The pulse of Harry’s magic becomes more erratic and Severus slides his hands up Harry’s sides, pressing his lips to his neck. “ _Relax_. Word?”

“G-gillyweed.” Harry groans and presses back against Severus. “ _Please_. It's been ages.”

“Less than a week.”

“Don't tell me you haven't missed it just as much as I have.”

Severus _humphs_ instead of answering properly. Severus suspects Harry knows exactly how much he dislikes time apart, even if he doesn't say so out loud terribly often. He decides to stop the conversation before he accidentally makes any kind of appalling romantic declaration and casts a lubricating charm. He parts the cheeks of Harry’s backside, sliding his fingers between them before pushing two fingers slowly into Harry. Severus bites back a groan of pleasure at the tight heat and the way Harry responds so beautifully to the touch. It really has been too long. Harry’s already relaxed and ready, but Severus likes to use his fingers after Harry had one beer too many, nearly splinched himself apparating to Spinner’s End and dropped _your bloody fingers drive me to distraction – do you know how many times I’ve wanked thinking about your hands?_ into a detailed explanation about Puddlemere United Beater strategies. 

Severus lowers his voice to a purr and slips his fingers out of Harry. “I imagine you expect to be fucked over the desk before I take my belt to you?”

Harry’s response is more a strangled _nnngh_ than words. Severus twists his hand into Harry’s hair again, partially because he wants to see as much as he can of his expression and partially because he knows Harry likes having his hair tugged sharply. “Pardon?”

“I said…” Harry breathes out, obviously trying to steady his voice. “I said, yes. Yes please, Professor.”

Severus is minded to snort. “You are far less ill-mannered than a former student of mine.”

“Do you know what helps a person’s manners?” Harry twists to look at Severus, his eyes shining. “Orgasms. I hear they make people dead polite.”

“Impatient brat.” Severus rolls his eyes and makes a waving motion with his finger. “Back in position.”

When Harry is facing the right direction again, Severus positions himself before pushing into Harry hard enough to draw a pleasing yelp. "Problem, Potter?"

Harry lets out a hiss and he shakes his head. "No." His hands curl into fists and he wriggles back against Severus in a thoroughly distracting fashion. "I think you should punish me nice and hard, Professor. I'm always causing trouble."

"You are indeed." Severus is aghast by how fond that sounds. He slams into Harry again, in the hope he might have missed it.

"S-s-see?" Harry sounds far too coherent and pleased with himself. "Told you the desk was sturdy."

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Potter," Severus says, before ensuring Harry isn't capable of forming a proper sentence for quite some time afterwards.


End file.
